Hi Jacked Bus
by bukalay
Summary: Tsuna and the gang went to Beika District to meet the Sleeping Detective, but what happens when the bus they are riding is Hi jacked and what happens when the shounen tantei dan are also inside the bus.Rated M to be safe  Oneshot 27k, CoXAy and CoXHa


THi Jacked Bus; A Detective Conan and Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover!

A/N: To make things clear, this incident a week after the bus jacking case in the Detective Conan timeline. This event took place during the Vongola I arc of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn timeline… One-shot

SPOILER ALERT!

-Shinichi Reborn-

A nice and peaceful day in Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi had just acquired his inheritance from Asari Ugetsu last night, sure it took him two nights to acquire it, except for the self proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, of the soon-to-be boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, no one really gives a damn about it. Right now Tsuna's mafia family, as Reborn puts it, is heading towards Beika city to meet the famous sleeping detective, Mouri Kogoro. The ones interested in meeting the said detective are Tsuna's Storm, Sun, Rain guardians, life long crush and his self proclaimed wife-of-the-soon-to-be-boss of the Vongola, Gokudera, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru respectively. Lambo, Tsuna's lightning guardian, although not interested, has gone with them just because he wants to go with them, being the youngest, so he was a bit spoiled. As for Tsuna's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, hates crowds and crowding so he didn't go with them, besides he doesn't give a damn about the said detective. As for Tsuna's mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, well Mukuro is still in Vindice and Chrome's still missing.

-Conan Tsuna-

A nice day for the Shounen Tantei Dan(A) (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong here :D) for they are already going home form the camping trip in the forest. Now they are currently riding a bus from the camping site, headed towards Beika City, for Agasa Hiroshi also known as Agasa Hakase, being the aging person as he was, forgot to put gas in the car before the camping trip, they were able to use the car in going to the camping site but ran out of gas when Hakase turned on the engine in order to get home, so they have to take a bus as means for transportation to go home.

The Shonen Tantei Dan, composed of Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Yoshida Ayumi, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, enjoyed each others company. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi are happily chatting while Conan and Haibara are whispering to each other probably about the Black Organization.

"Ara, you seem quiet, a bit bored Kudo-kun?" Haibara said, "Could you be looking forward to meet them again?" She continued, "Idiot! I wouldn't want t meet them with all the kids here with us!" Conan began. "Besides, the first time you said those statements Haibara, is when the hi-jacking of the bus occurred, I wouldn't want the kids and Hakase to get hurt because of us" Conan finished.

-Mitsuhiko Yamamoto-

Tsuna and the gang are already on the bus stop waiting for a bus that would take them to Beika City, currently they are in Haido City bus stop, and from Namimori, they decided to take a train to Beika, unfortunately, Beika Station is on Renovation (A/N: I know this is just random) so they decided to be off of the train at Haido City. Five minutes has passed and not a single bus had stopped, sure there were three buses that passed by but all of them were full and all of them are headed towards Beika, because of the fact that Beika Station is under Renovation.

During the five minutes, they were waiting, Jodie Saintmillion, an English teacher at Teitan High School, the school Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko and Kudo Shinichi is attending at, and she's with Araide Tomoaki, a Doctor, he asked Jodie-sense to accompany him last night because a client of his called and wanted him to perform a check up, to which the English teacher complied.

After Jodie-sensei and Araide-sensei arrived, another couple arrived the girl was named Lady Dianne Labiz, wearing her black long sleeved jacket over her pink long sleeved shirt paired with red pants and white high heeled sandals, with her is her boyfriend, Julian Magik Sanzon, wearing his black long sleeved jacket with the words "currently in love" in Kanji written in color red on it over his green basketball jersey paired with blue pants and a pair of Nike pump shoes. The second couple that arrived were Filipino tourists, both of whom were interested in Japan especially their language, which they have learnt days before they boarded their plane bound for Tokyo.

During the second couple's arrival is the arrival of a lone tall person going by the name of Akai Shuichi, wearing his black cap, black coat under his black shirt paired with black pants and black shoes.

After the arrival of Akai another couple arrived, the girl was named Febe Karain Ramounal, wearing her pink jacket, pink pants and red High heeled sandals, with her is her boyfriend, Jason Earl Zadernaz, wearing his stylish black cap, with a green and red jacket paired with blue pants and a pair of white Adidas shoes, this couple are also Filipino tourists, they were on a vacation away from the Philippines, you could call it a honeymoon but the are not yet married, besides they are still 17 years old, but they were also interested in Japanese cultures and learned the language before boarding a plane bound for Osaka.

After the arrival of the third couple, a bus stopped and loads of passengers got off the bus, as no one was getting off the bus, the groups that were waiting for a bus to arrive, went inside, paid the fare and proceeded to where they want to sit. Coincidentally the bus they were riding at was the bus Conan and the gang was also riding.

-Gin Byakuran-

As the kids saw Araide-sensei, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, shouted in Unison, "Araide-Sensei!" and the kids took notice that he was with the same girl as last week so Genta said, "Araide-sensei, going on a date with Jodie-sensei again?" To which Jodie but in, "yeah, yeah, *speaks American accent Japanese* We are on a date" and then she noticed Conan's presence, "oh Cool Kid!" Jodie exclaimed much to Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko's dissatisfaction and murmured, "Mou! Why does Conan get to be called cool!" Unknown to them by the time Araide arrived, Haibara again felt the same feeling when Araide arrived last week before the hi-jacking incident happened and only Conan took notice. As the bus started to turn on, two bust girls got in the bus, they were quiet normal, but they were wearing black caps, shades, white face masks, and a normal set of clothes.

-Vermouth Lussuria-

"Lady! What are you doing here!" said Febe, apparently the four people from the Philippines were acquaintances and chatted with each other, "Magik and I want to see the sights of Japan and meet the famous High School detective Kudo Shinichi, Lady replied, To which Conan noticed that a pair of girls were talking about his unchibified self, "so that was your objective eh? Well might as well go with you because we are also planning to meet him" Febe replied.

-Vodka Xanxus-

"Magik, have you seen the Miss Universe pageant? Man the girls are so hot!" Jason said with enthusiasm, "Yeah especially Miss Philippines, man she's hot!" Magik began, "but Lady is more beautiful than those in the pageant, I bet she's gonna win it without breaking a sweat!" Magik finished, "Man Magik you're so loyal to her, don't be under her, we men should be on the higher class than these women" Jason said, "Well that is some crazy way of thinking Jason, you've got to be kidding right?" Magik replied, "Of course I'm kidding, Febe is my one and only love, no could replace her ever!" Jason enthusiastically declared, much to Febe's embarrassment, "that's good to hear Jason"

-Agasa Timoteo-

As the bus reached Beika city and stopped on a bus stop, two men got inside, both of them were wearing black caps, shades, black face masks, black long sleeved shirts, and black pants with white shoes, one was carrying a large black bag, paid the fare, and went to the accompany the busty girls, one of the guys got to the driver's seat and pointed a pistol towards his head and said, "Be quiet, or I'll shoot your head, close the door, flip the no service sign, continue driving until we reach the second stop light" to which the driver complied, meanwhile on the passengers side of the bus, one of the girls fired a shot. _BANG_ "aaaah!" every girl-passenger(except for Jodie and Haibara for separate reasons of course) on the bus shouted while Tsuna Hiii-ed, "EVERYONE KEEP QUIET!" the other guy shouted, "good, now everyone with a cellphone give it to me" as the guy went to each passenger, and got their cellphones.

-Heiji Gokudera-

The bus stopped because of the first red light, then after 2 minutes, it showed the green light, and the bus got on moving.

-Kaitou KID Colonello-

The guy collecting the cellphones has done collected all the cellphones, but unknown to them, Conan was putting on his earring cellphone, and called the police, luckily, unlike the previous hi-jacking incident, the hi-jackers didn't have any accomplices among the passengers.

-Yusako Iemitsu-

"Moshimoshi, Megure desu" (1), Juzo Megure answered the phone, "*in a hushed voice* Megure-keibu! Conan desu!(2) The bus we are currently riding is being hi-jacked; we are currently going in circles around Beika, Yabe!(3) The hi-jackers noticed me, so I'm gonna hang up now", Conan said on the other line, "Men! A bus has been hi-jacked, try to find that bus, Conan said they were going in circles around Beika! MOVE!" Megure-keibu ordered his subordinates.

-Yukiko Nana-

"BRAT!" the guy in charged with passengers shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he continued to shout, no one really knew who was he referring at, they all knew it when the guy stopped at Conan, he picked Conan by the collar, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE GAKI!"(4) the guy continued, and then threw him, towards Kyoko and Haru, "try something again! Or I'll kill you!" then he turned around and turned walked towards the other two women. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera, are really furious of doing something like that to a mere child, while Tsuna reasoned out to them, "Calm down everyone", He whispered, "They are armed with long ranged pistols and we're not, we might get killed".

-Sherry Haru -

"Daijoubu desu ka?(5)" Kyoko and Haru asked in unison, "Conan-kun!" Ayumi said while running towards where Kyoko and Haru are sitting and asked her 'crush' if he is alright, "yeah, I just got a scratch" Conan just replied, "then let's close the wound with bandage" Kyoko offered Conan, to which Conan waited patiently until it was done.

"There all done next time don't do that ever again alright?" Kyoko said after she finished bandaging Conan's wound, "WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" one of the girls said, and then she pointed her gun at the roof and _BANG!_ Everyone then stopped talking while Conan and Ayumi walked back towards where they were seated, Ayumi towards Agasa-Hakase while Conan beside Haibara who is still shaking, because she smelled a stronger scent of the Black Organization.

-Sato Fong -

The bus has reached its second red light and the guy with him instructed him to call his station. To which he complied, "Th-thi-this is Nanagama. Th-this is Nanagama, currently we are-" the driver called Nanagama said, the guy pointing a gun, cut off Nanagama and grabbed the communicator and said, "We've taken control on this bus, our only demand is the release of Yamano Takashi! If you do not meet our demand, then you could expect a lot of blood here".

-Takagi Zakuro -

"Yamano Takashi?" Conan thought, "The Yamano Takashi who robbed five banks around Beika five weeks ago?" but as he thought, the guy hi-jackers placed the huge black bag in the middle and left it.

-Chiba Enma -

"WHY YOU!" as Magik and Jason, ran towards the females and tried to disarm them, but they failed. _BANG, BANG._ As the bullets scraped Jason and Magic on their shoulders, Magic's right shoulder got scraped while Jason's was left.

-Kobayashi Adheild -

"So that is their demand? I'll look into that" Megure said "Megure-keibu, Sato desu,(6) I've found the hi-jacked bus, it is currently headed towards Mouri Detective Agency" the female voice named Sato Miwako said, "Good, keep following them" Megure's only reply

-Kogoro Aoba -

Takagi Wataru, one of the police detectives, stand inside one of the buildings' windows and tried to find, the hi-jacked bus, "Megure Keibu, Takagi desu (7) the bus just passed through my location" he said as soon as he spotted the bus pass by, "good, stay there, the bus would likely to go to your location again" Megure's reply over the phone.

-Shinichi Reborn-

"So that is their decision? Guess, we don't have much of a choice, they've fired a number shots already and there are children on board, we can't risk any of them dying" Megure thought, "Now everyone, keep your eyes glued on Yamano Takashi. He ordered his men around, as a number of police officers went out and complied to their Senior's orders.

-Conan Tsuna-

"So they've released him eh?" as the guy pointing his gun towards the driver said, "good let him call me in about thirty minutes" he continued

[Time Skip thirty minutes later]

"aaah Yamano-san, glad you've called" the same guy that demanded the released criminal to call said, "yeah, I just lost those following bastards, anyway, Koratu Yoshi-san, If I may can I have another demand?" Yamano Takashi said, "I would like to have a man named Sawada Tsunayoshi alive, you know very well that he is the tenth heir to the Vongola Famiglia and anyone of the Vongola are my enemies' right?" Yamano continued, "Yes, I'll take that word to the station immediately Yamano-san" Koratu said, he clicked the phone call off and talked with his companions, "So what is the boss' other demands Koratu-kun?" one of the girls asked, "Yamano-san wants a certain man named Sawada Tsunayoshi alive Natsuka-chan" Koratu said, "so he wants the tenth heir to the Vongola Famiglia alive eh? That's rare, usually he wants them dead what do you think Naruka-chan?" the girl named Natsuka said, "Natsuka-chan, he just wants to kill the man himself, you know he is right, but the very person who knows him best are Koratu-kun and Koichiro-kun here" the girl named Naruka said, "Ne Koichiro-kun, what do you think?" Naruka asked Koichiru, "I agree with you Naruka-chan, boss just wants to kill the Vongola himself, I've seen him doing it, the last time was that he shot him to death" Koichiru said, "Well then contact the station now" Natsuka said, "Hai, Hai!" Koratu said after being commanded by a mere woman, "I have another demand, we want you to give us a man named Sawada Tsunayoshi alive, if you don't then this bus will go boom so you better give us what we want" Koratu again demanded to the authorities again.

-Mitsuhiko Yamamoto-

Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru looked at Tsuna with horror in their eyes, well except for Gokudera who is about to explode his anger and wants to try chop, chop them one by one, I mean, there will be no future if Tsuna will go with them, they need to defeat or kill Byakuran so that they can return to this peaceful past for good, but to their surprise, Tsuna just smiled and stood up and shouted "There is no need to make that demand to the authorities, because the person your looking for is here in this very bus, standing right in front of you", "How bold of you boy? Do you think we'll believe you, the one we're looking for is a mafia boss not a weakling like you", Koichiru said calmly, Gokudera this time, couldn't contain his anger, stood up and shouted, "How dare you say that to Juudaime, damn bastards" he then dug up inside his clothes trying to get some dynamites (using of box weapons are kinda really weird if they'd use it inside the bus) but Tsuna refrained him from doing so, "Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at his boss and asked "Why?", "Just simple Gokudera-kun" Tsuna began, "if you light up dynamites here and it exploded, then the bombs inside that big black bag in the middle would also explode, instead of injuring no one except these guys here, we'll end up killing everyone here, so I suggest, don't use dynamites" Tsuna said to Gokudera he then turned his head facing to Koichiru and said, "What is my assurance that you won't harm any of the passengers here if I go with you?" Tsuna began, "I know you still don't believe me but that bag in the middle is a bomb and there is no way I'm going with you" Tsuna finished, "Still saying that your Sawada Tsunayoshi? Please don't give me that crap, sit down before I shoot you!" Koichiru shouted.

-Gin Byakuran-

"Isnt it good Tsuna-kun that no one believed you to be in Vongola" Kyoko chimed in softly, "demo, I want them to believe me! I'd rather sacrifice myself than getting anybody here get hurt" Tsuna whined, "Hahi! Tsuna-san, didn't you forget that we need to defeat Byakuran or else we won't have any future" Haru whispered, "Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san is here! Don't be afraid I'll save you!" Lambo said out aloud! _BANG! _"SHUT UP!" Koichiru shouted again" "Lambo, you really shouldn't shout" Tsuna whispered through Lambo's ear, "Tch! Ahoushi!(8)" Gokudera hissed, "Gotta…be…calm" Lambo said while holding his tears back.

-Vermouth Lussuria-

_RIIIIIIING _"Moshimoshi Koratu desu" Koratu picked up the phone, "Aaaah Korato-san, let me tell you something else, that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a middle school student, I'll send you a picture, see you later at the hide out with the brat" Yamano said as he cut off the line, then he received the picture Yamano sent him. "Koichiru-kun come here" Korato called Koichiru, "this is the picture of the man named Sawada Tsunayoshi, does he look like the one who was claiming that he is this man?" Korato asked, "Yes Koratu-kun but there is one difference between this man the man claiming, this picture contains chocolate brown eyes while the man claiming has an orange hue in his eyes.

-Kaitou KID Colonello-

[Box Kaiko! Mist Illusion, Flashback Start! After Magik and Jason were shot]

Tsuna gets the Dying Will pills from his pockets and attempts to eat until someone tried to speak to him, "Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at his boss, "Tsuna, are you really going to fight them?" Yamamoto asked, "It's alright Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna whispered, "I'll just be preparing if something bad happens, I don't know how to explain, but I think they are trying to get a certain person as ransom, I feel like that person is in the bus" Tsuna continued, "Tsuna-kun don't over work yourself okay?" Kyoko chimed in

[Scene changes to when no one believed Tsuna that he is the Vonola juudaime]

As he sits down, the Dying will flame on his forehead dispersed, which by the way can only be seen by Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto, well for Lambo, he doesn't care much.

[Box Closes; Flashback ends]

-Yusako Iemitsu-

"We need to be sure, Koichiru-kun, we'll be taking him and his companions, I'm sure they know where the real Sawada-san is" Koratu said, "Hai"(9) was the only reply of Koichiru then he walked towards Tsuna and co.

-Yukiko Nana-

As Tsuna sees the man coming, he got his pills and swallowed them, his companions noticed this but trusted Tsuna, when was the time that Tsuna's hyper intuition wrong. The man who at first did not believed that Tsuna was the Tsunayoshi they were looking for come closer and closer and it stopped at the location where Tsuna is currently seated, Tsuna's eyes are now again Orange instead of the brownish ones when he is in normal mode, indicating that he is HDWM, luckily only Tsuna's companions can see the 'aura' (as what Mukuro referred it before) but before the hi-jacker could say anything, Tsuna spoke first, "now do you believe that I AM the Sawada Tsnayoshi you are looking for?" , "Maybe or maybe not, but we will still take you AND your companions" Koichiru replied, "No you want only me, so why take my companions also?" Tsuna asked knowing what his answer will be, "look kid, orders from above, don't worry, if you'll be good boys and girls you might be able to live freely however if you do happen to have some connection with the Vongola, then it's over for you" then he proceeded towards the girls and discussed on who will 'replace' them. "OKAY NOW SPEED UP, GO TO THE HIGHWAY!" everyone heard Koratu yell at driver.

-Sherry Haru -

A red car trailing at the hi-jacked bus is shown and inside the bus is Miwako Sato, the one who reported that she spotted the hi-jacked bus earlier, connects with the headquarters, and reports here observations on the bus , "Megure-keibu! The bus is starting to speed up!" Sato reported, "NANI! That means the man they were asking, is already inside the bus! Okay Sato, chase after them!" Megure replied over radio, "but don't get yourself get noticed" the inspector continued, "Hai! Keibu the bus is entering the underpass" Sato Reported again as the bus mentioned is now inside the underpass, "good just keep following them" said the inspector and cut off the line, as Sato began to speed up and follow the bus.

-Sato Fong -

[before the bus entered the underpass]

Conan wrote something on the notebook, while the culprits are looking for someone who could replace them while they make their escape with the people connected to the Vongola Family, so far only Tsuna, who claims to be the person they are looking for, which is true, and Gokudera, who talks to Tsuna casually and refers him with 'Juudaime' which gave them the idea that Gokudera was with Tsuna and possibly connected to the Vongola Famiglia,, though they suspected Yamamoto, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei but Tsuna insisted that he and Gokudera were the only ones connected to the Vongola, because he was inviting them to see the famous Mouri Kogoro, which is something that is true but leaving out that they were also connected to the Vongola, but bought Tsuna's reason and grabbed both of them by the collar.

"You! And You!" Koichiru shouted while pointed pointing finger towards Jason and Magik, "You come here!" Koichiru ordered the boys, to which the boys complied, but they're respective girlfriends are preventing them from obeying the simple command given to the boys, by gripping their hands to the boys, "Magik, don't go! He'll just kill you!" Lady exclaimed, "Jason, don't do it or I'll break up with you!" Febe demanded, "It's alright if they kill me, so long as I know that you're alive" Magik replied to Lady, "yeah, it's alright, so long as I know that I've protected you with my life" Jason said with love to Febe, as both girls loosened their grips towards their respective boyfriends knowing that convincing them to disobey culprits is futile, they just hugged each other and sobbed in silence.

Naruka, looked for find female replacements, she looked around and saw Kyoko and Lady, fitting to be replacements for her and Natsuka, so she pointed to the two girls as Tsuna and Magic saw this, the both of them protested. Tsuna shouted, "No! I won't allow it! I thought you only needed me! Why are you calling her for!" whilst Magik yelled, "NO! Don't kill her! I'm willing to do everything!" with all the noise, Koratu snapped, raised his gun up and pulled the trigger _BANG, BANG _two shots were fired and he shouted, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Magic and Tsuna just shut up clenching their fists.

-Another scene break-

After writing on the notebook, Conan then tossed the notebook towards Jodie-sensei, to which she replied by tossing a correction pen.

-Another scene break-

[Inside the underpass]

Koratu walkted towards the other three whispering something to Koichiru then Koichiru whispered something in reply, then both males took their sunglasses off revealing Koichiru's red eyes and Koratu's cerulean eyes, matching their hair color which is the same as their eye color, then they proceeded to taking their shirts off revealing their muscular bodies, which is due to the fact that they are also bank robbers, Koichiru has three piercings on his chest and two on his abdomen, whilst Kotaru has none.

"Here change into this, HAYAKU(Hurry)!" Koichiru demanded then both Jason and Magik complied, the both of them proceeded to take off their jackets, and then their shirts, revealing their athletic bodies, Jason's into Karatedo and Magik's into basketball, he sometimes misses quality time with Lady because of Basketball, after removing their tops, they immediately put on the clothes given to them.

As the busty girls and the chosen girls are heading towards the driver's seat and exchanged their clothes.

Naruka removed her clothes exposing their busty tits, that are being restrained by a pink bra, and her figure, she then removed her pants revealing her flawless slender legs and her pink panty

Natsuka also removed her clothes revealing her black bra restraining her tits, long slender and flawless legs and also her red panty.

Kyoko and Lady removed their clothes revealing their undergarments brown for Kyoko and Green for Lady, and also exposing their figures, and they exchanged their clothes.

-Another scene break-

When the exit of the tunnel is nearing, Koichiru said to the driver, "before we exit this underpass slow down, and let us off, unless you want these two boys here to wind up dead".

-Another scene break-

"Alright men!" Megure shouted, "the bus is running low on gas, and when they refuel, they will release five hostages, we can take control of the bus when the doors opens for the hostages, MOVE OUT!"

-Another scene break-

[Box Kaiko! Mist Illusion, Flashback Start!]

"Since the demand we are making is already accomplished, we will release five hostages, and the rest will be released once we escape" Koichiru said as he was in contact with the station.

[Box Close, Flashback End]

-Another scene break-

As the bus slowed down, Yamamoto and Agasa Hakase, raised, the black bag up while Conan turned on his wristwatch/flashlight and making the words written, on the bag readable, and shouted, "HAYAKU!" then we can read the word on the black bag via the rear mirror and it said "Stop" to which the driver applied the brakes, that made the bus stop.

-Another scene break-

"WHY YOU GAKI! I REALLY AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Koratu shouted, as he approached Conan and at the same time let out a battle cry.

Ryohei stood up and punch Korato in the face, knocking him down while Koichiru approached his knocked down partner, to help him up and shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!", he then pointed the gun towards the bomb, but even before he could pull the trigger, his gut met Jodie-sensei's knee and knocking him down in the process.

Naruka and Natsuka ran towards Jodie but their faces met a soccer ball that then deflated after contact knocking the girls out in the process.

But before Natsuka was knocked out, she was able to pull the trigger of the gun she was holding and the bullet hit the bag Agasa and Yamamoto was holding.

As Korato sat up and noticed a hole on the bag, he immediately paniced, and shouted, "We must get out of this bus because of we only have a minute left before this bus explodes"

Panic is written all over the normal passenger's faces, as coin fell, a deafening silence occurred and when it reached the ground, the people came rushing towards the opened door, trying to escape death, amongst the escaping passengers were, Gokudera and Co. except for Tsuna, and Genta and Co. except for Haibara, Conan noticed so he went back inside only to find Haibara still shaking in fear, Tsuna helping Kyoko up and Magik and Jason comforting their respective girlfriends.

Thinking that the others can escape on their own, he quickly grabbed Haibara and carried her bridal style, after kicking a fire extinguisher to the window, only enough for two children to pass.

Tsuna can't help be fascinated on how Conan acted n this dire situation, feeling the determination as to not to be defeated by a kid, as he kicked the fire extinguisher to break the rear window open.

Knowing that the boy could get himself wounded if he used the newly opened window for an exit, he quickly got his gloves and slid it on him and flew toward Conan and Haibara and getting the two couples in the process and he then got Kyoko, he then proceeded towards the real exit and escaped as the bus exploded.

Everyone that Tsuna got to escape from the bus are in awe for a person is flying right before their eyes, Except for Kyoko of course.

The authorities arrived, and arrested the robbers, while Megure just got a call receiving a message that his subordinates have recaptured Yamano Takashi.

Author's Notes…

And that concludes this story… :D

Please do review nicely, and no flames please

And point out my mistakes nicely

Here are the Translation notes…:

Shounen Tantei Dan- Detective Boys

Moshimoshi, Megure desu- Hello, this Is Megure

Megure-keibu Conan desu- Inspector Megure, this is Conan

Yabe- Not good

GAKI- Brat

Daijoubu desu ka?- Are you alright?

Megure-keibu, Sato desu- Inspetor Megure, this is Sato

Megure Keibu, Takagi desu- Inspector Megure, this is Takagi

Ahoushi- Stupid Cow

Hai- Okay

Hope you liked it :D

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
